


An Eclipsed Heart

by lethopeignite



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Corona (Disney), Moon!Eugene AU, The Dark Kingdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethopeignite/pseuds/lethopeignite
Summary: AU Where Eugene is the one who took the moonstone instead of Cassandra.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Zhan Tiri, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. A Friend..?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic and I hope ya'll enjoy it. The first few chapters will show Eugene already with the moonstone and how the other characters feel about it. I'll post a chapter about how/why Eugene even took the moonstone, but for now have this angsty boi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fanfic about how Moon!Eugene encounters the ghost girl right after Rapunzel’s betrayal.

Eugene walked along a path of black rocks, which led him no where but the sounds of regret in his head. Suddenly, the voices got louder and louder, but they weren’t about regret this time. It just called his name.

“Eugenee” 

Eugene turned around as he then met eyes with a small blue girl.

“Who are you?”, asked Eugene startled by the blue girls presence

“A friend or at least, I’d like to be.”

Eugene was still confused as to why she was here so he asked, “Why are you here?”

“I’m here to help you with the moonstones power, it can only be controlled by your deepest rage.”

Eugene was even more shocked by this answer that he giggled a bit. Controlled by my deepest rage? He thought it was silly, what kind of rage would he have?

“Eugene, you must look deep inside yourself to find that hidden rage and emotion. Im only trying to help you.” The blue girl said, making Eugene jump.

"Help me with what? Im perfectly fine where I am right now. I don’t need some blue ghost girl to tell me what to do.” He answered, and he meant it too. Until the ghost girl said,

“Well, If you think about going back to Carona to apologize, do you really think they’ll take you seriously? Sure you rescued the lost princess, but you’ve been a thief your entire life. I don’t think they’ll ever trust you after this.”

Eugene thought about it for a moment, he was a thief his entire life, and he couldn’t change that. It was all Edmund’s fault, he thought. He abandoned him, left him at an orphanage with no way to keep track of him.

“Not to mention Rapunzel, how will she ever forgive you. Eugene do you honestly think that Rapunzel would want you back after what you did to her?”

That’s when the tears started to roll down his cheeks in both his eyes, did he break up with Rapunzel? Thinking that only made it worse. The only person that brightened his day was gone, his sunshine, his everything. His dream was gone and he didn’t know what his purpose in life was anymore.

Suddenly, he felt it. His deepest rage came through with an immense storm of black rocks that came next to him both left and right.

“I knew you had it in you Eugene, come. Follow me.”

Eugene followed the ghost girl.


	2. Good Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene questions his actions while walking with the ghost girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this is a short chapter, gotta keep writing some more stuff! Hope ya'll enjoy it tho!

Eugene knew he had to face Rapunzel someday. But he wasn’t ready, he won’t ever be ready. He knew he had bigger fish to fry, like how he betrayed the whole kingdom again, how he would have to face Madame Ice Demon’s fury, and his “Dad”. But that wasn’t on his mind right now. He kept thinking about the heart that he broke. 

“Eugene, you're doing that thing again..,” said the blue girl who kept up with Eugene’s slow pace.

“Huh?,” questioned Eugene. He started to become annoyed with the blue girl, it was like Cassandra judging him all over again. But, unlike Cassandra, he didn’t enjoy answering back with a clever comeback. He just stood there.

“Your face. That’s the same face you make when you're thinking about Rapunzel,” she answered.

Eugene jolted. How could she tell? Was she reading his mind? Her angry face reminded him about Vigor’s glare. “I uh, I’m sorry?” He didn’t know how to respond, I mean how do you respond to a statement that strong?

“You better be, if you let the Sundrop get to your head then how do you expect to take what was rightfully yours?” She answered in such a frustrated way that it made Eugene jump. But she was right, in a way. He couldn't let what happened at the Dark Kingdom take control of him. All that mattered is here and now. No more worrying. No more distractions.

“Yea, maybe you're right. Even if you're a creepy little ghost child, you do make some good points.”

“You will soon learn that all my points are good ones.”


End file.
